Birthdays and Canes
by idreamedalittlefallofrain
Summary: Starts with Eponine's Birthday and another beating from her father. Might be a three-shot, might continue, not sure yet. If i did continue it would become Eponine and Enjolras... yeah, read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was her seventeenth birthday and yet again she had been forgotten. What happened to those days where she was treated like a princess? Always being given new clothes; new dolls and never going hungry. Eponine had been a beautiful girl. She had long brown hair that fell loosely over her shoulders and brown eyes that matched. Everything was on her side up until her thirteenth birthday.

Her family, the Thenadiers, had lost their inn in Montfermiel from bankruptcy and had moved to Paris. They went from owning everything, to nothing. Madame Thenadier had fallen ill; she had started work in a hat shop and suffered from mercury poisoning. That's when she turned mad; she was taken into an asylum, leaving Master Thenadier in charge of their five children. He made a little bit of money through his gang and selling stolen goods, but it just wasn't enough. He threw out his two youngest at the first opportunity, selling them for 100 francs each to a couple who could not have their own children. The third youngest in the family was little Gavroche, he walked out at the same time as his brothers left, cursing his father's name every step of the way and leaving behind his two sisters. Master Thenadier knew he could make money from his two daughters and so had forbidden them from ever leaving. Azelma was a year younger then Eponine and therefore she got it easy, her father sent her to clean the houses of anyone who was willing to pay more than twenty francs for the trouble. Eponine on the other hand was now technically a woman and was forced to go whoring, at first she just had the one customer but then the numbers grew. That night, 7 weeks after turning 13, everything changed for her.

She had just got through the front door when she heard her father shout to her "Eponine, come here" She ran up the stairs as quickly as her legs would take her. When she entered her father's bedroom she noticed that he had company. It was Montparnasse. She had met this young man before, she loved the way his hair fell on his head and how his blue eyes sparkled in the light. He had a bit of a temper on him, mind you.

"Father, are you okay?" she said, noticing blood dripping from the end of his nose. It was clear that he had been hit. _"_Give 'Parnasse all the money you made today" Thenadier said bluntly. She fumbled in her pocket and pulled out 10 francs, she handed them straight over.

"10 francs, is that it?" Thenadier screamed at her. Montparnasse glared at the father and daughter; he was owed five times that amount. "I know where I can find the money" Thenadier said, and with that he left the room. Eponine heard the front door slam shut and knew that she was alone with Montparnasse. She was scared, he was angry.

"Come here you ugly slut" he said pointing to a spot on the floor in front of him. She had never heard him talk to her like this, she moved quickly. "If you scream I will beat you" he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her on the bed in one swift movement. Before she knew it he had pulled up her skirt and was on top of her. With one hand he covered her mouth, the other he held down her shoulder. She screamed, it was painful. He kept true to his words and gave her a beating. Once he had finished and had left the house, she managed to crawl to her own bedroom, there she slept.

As she grew older she learnt to defend for herself. She had been beaten, bruised and broken by her father and his gang. She took the blame for everything so that her sister Azelma wouldn't have to suffer.

Because it was her seventeenth birthday Eponine decided to go over to the café musain, where the boys hung out. She passed a bakery on her way; she had been saving her pennies and so treated herself to one macaroon. She nibbled away at it taking smaller bites than a mouse would have done.

When she got to the café Enjolras waved to her to come over. She sat down opposite him, between Joly and Grantaire. "Do you want to eat any slower Ep?" Enjolras said, seeing that she was taking her time. "I'm savouring it, it was my birthday treat for myself" she replied. Enjolras closed the book he was reading and placed it gently on the table. He grabbed something from his pocket and placed it in front of Eponine "here, this is for you" he said smiling "happy birthday" Eponine took the little parcel and unravelled the string around it. It was a box of macaroons. Enjolras knew that they were her favourite and so took it upon himself to purchase her a box of six. She smiled gleefully "oh Enj, you didn't have too!" she finished the macaroon that she had bought herself and then dived into the others. "How are you today?" Enjolras asked, noticing a new bruise on her arm and gently stroking his finger over the top of it. Eponine self-consciously moved her arm away from his touch "it's nothing, leave it" she said. Enjolras always noticed a new bruise on the poor girl every day that he saw her; he didn't usually say anything but this one looked particularly bad. He knew she didn't like the fuss. "Have you seen little Gavroche today?" she said with a mouth full of food. "He said that he had to go and teach his sons how to pickpocket" Joly butted in. His sons, that's what Gavroche called the little boys that he took in. It made Eponine giggle and she choked on a bit of food. Enjolras jumped to his feet but Joly had beaten him too it, he slapped her hard on the back dislodging the piece of macaroon that then flung onto the table. Grantaire passed over his bottle of wine which Eponine took a big gulp of "thanks" she said, her eyes watering.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eponine noticed that the sun was beginning to set and decided to head on home, if she was late she was guaranteed a beating. She set off, making her way around the labyrinth of Parisian streets. No sooner had she left the café she ran into one of her father's gang members. She screamed and ran before they could lay a hand on her. Grantaire had heard the scream and had gotten to his feet; he looked across the table at the other members of the l'ABC "what was that?" he slurred, they all looked at him as if he were mad "what was what?" Feuilly said chuckling to himself "you're drunk sit down" Joly joined in. Grantaire felt slightly on edge, but then again he was drunk and was probably hearing things. "I'm going home" he said getting up again. Joly and Lesgles decided to head home too, agreeing to go with Grantaire to make sure he didn't pass out in the street or something on his way.

When Eponine got into her house she ran straight up to the room that she shared with her sister. Azelma was sitting in the corner of her bedroom, crying silently to herself. Eponine went over to comfort her sister "what's wrong 'Zelm?" she spoke with a soft comforting tone. She lifted her sisters chin up turning it to one side and then to the other. She was examining it for any signs that her sister had been beaten in her absence. "I'm so hungry" Azelma spoke up. Eponine was relieved that that was it; she couldn't bear to think that Azelma could be beaten because of something that she had done. Eponine had saved a macaroon for her sister and was quick to pull it out of her pocket. "Here, I saved this for you" she said, placing it in her sister's cold hands. Azelma took the food and ate the whole thing in one go.

They heard there father come in the front door "Girls, here now" he bellowed. The both of them bolted up and went downstairs. Thenadier had two sacks with him; they were full to the brim. "I want you to polish all this silver for me, now; I don't care how long it takes you" he said. The girls looked at each other, they could read each other like a book and new they were both thinking the same thing. It was going to be a long night.

At around two in the morning Azelma couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Eponine sent her to bed. Eponine was tired, she couldn't stop yawning and her vision was becoming blurry. She had about 12 various objects to polish. She kept on working until she had finished, it was about 4.30 in the morning by the time she settled herself down beside Azelma on their single mattress.

She felt something kick her ankle, she opened her eyes. Her father was standing over her, cane in hand. It was 8am; she had had 3 and a half hours sleep. Her father kicked her again in the ankle, this time Eponine sat up, rubbing her watering eyes. Eponine's foot was throbbing, she attempted to stand but her father knocked her back down again. "You missed this" he said, throwing the steel tankard at her head. It hit her eyebrow and cheek bone, it hurt. She picked up the object and started polishing it. As she did, she rolled her eyes at her father. He noticed this and spat in her face. She had just closed her eyes when suddenly she felt the beating of his cane whip across her lower back. She screamed out in pain, dropping everything in her hands. Thenadier didn't care about hurting his daughter; he liked it when she screamed out. Another whip wacked against her body in the exact same spot as before "and that ones for your sister" he shouted. Eponine was now on her hands and knees crying hysterically. She felt the cane hit her again for the third time "that's for dropping the cup" She collapsed on the floor. A fourth hit came "that's for crying", a fifth "that's for screaming. Thenadier rolled his daughter over with his foot "finish the job" he said, spitting once again. He went and stood in front of the bedroom door, stopping her from leaving. Eponine took a deep breath and pulled herself up; she took the tankard and began polishing once again.

Once she finished she placed the cup on the floor "done" she said bluntly. Thenadier picked the cup off the floor and left.

She needed to get out of this hell hole of a house that she called home. She pulled herself up, off the floor, and began to walk out her room. Her ankle was hurting and it resulted in her walking with a limp. "Where are you going miss?" Thenadier spoke, she stayed silent. Thenadier grabbed Eponine's upper arm tightly and pulled her into the main room in the house. "What have you got to say for yourself?" he said, staring into her puppy dog eyes. Eponine didn't even know why her father was in such a bad mood, she hadn't done anything. "Sorry?" she said, questioning if this was the answer he was looking for. "I think you need to be taught your lesson young miss" he said, standing her in the centre of the room. He circled Eponine for five minutes before finally springing another violent blow of his cane across her back. She fell to the ground in a heap. Thenadier wasn't even angry at his daughter anymore, he had just lost all his money whilst gambling and needed somewhere to vent.

With every blow to the back came another deafening scream. In total Eponine suffered from the cane 12 times. She was sore and tender, her back still stung and she was throbbing in pain. Thenadier let his daughter leave, and that she did. She left the house and headed towards the only place she knew would be safe, the café. For a change, she didn't take any back passages hoping that she was less likely to bump into any of her father's gang this way.

Eponine stood outside the café musain and took a deep breath. She wiped leftover tears from her eyes and flattened out her skirt. She went in the door and up the stairs, it was hard because her ankle was sore and her back stung every time she took a step, but she got there in the end. "Eponine are you okay?" Enjolras asked, noticing her limp. He pulled out a chair for her to sit on. She felt so tired, and so she stretched out her arms on the table in font and dropped her head between them. Enjolras' initial reaction was to comfort her and so he began to rub her back. As soon as his hand passed over the arch she let out a little yelp and sat up.

Enjolras was quick to remove his hand "Eponine?" he said, she burst into tears. Enjolras swivelled her chair around and knelt on the ground in front of her, he tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her on the forehead. Eponine wiped away her tears and smiled lovingly into his eyes. "Come on, I'll take you back to my house" he said, grabbing his red jacket from the chair and placing it around Eponine's shoulders. Before they left Enjolras went over to Joly "I think she's hurt her back" he said, Joly looked over to the tired girl sitting on the chair. "Okay, I'll come over" he said. Enjolras went back over to Eponine and helped her up. She held onto their arms for support.


	3. Chapter 3 - Part 1

Chapter 3

Enjolras unlocked his front door. Anyone who entered his house would notice the vast collection of books, most of which were on the history of France, on a giant bookshelf on one side of the wall. Enjolras helped Eponine into bed and there he left her to sleep. Joly was making coffee downstairs.

3 hours past and the two men had sat there talking about the republic and their plans for it. They heard a scream from upstairs and both immediately slammed down their second cups of coffee on the table. They ran into the bedroom and found Eponine flailing her arms around, punching the air as if she was having a fight with an invisible man. Enjolras went over to her and grabbed both wrists, holding them in place "shhhh Eponine, shhhh" he said soothingly.

Once she had opened her eyes he let go of her "I'm sorry, I had a nightmare" she told them, she rolled on to her side, both men noticed her grimace as if she were in pain. Joly walked over to the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder "Eponine, can I looked at your back?" she nodded her head "can you roll onto your front please, lovely?" he said. Eponine did as she was told.

Joly pulled down the sheets to where her skirt began; he then began to gently pull her top up. He soon found out where the pain was coming from. Her back was bright red and blood had been drawn to the top of her skin, it looked like someone had scrubbed at her back for a long time with a cloth. "Do you have any ice?" Joly asked, looking at Enjolras. Enjolras didn't so he did the next best thing and found some freezing cold water and a cloth. Joly dipped the cloth into the bucket and then gently placed it onto Eponine's back. "ooh, that's cold" she said, flinching.

Joly left the cloth on Eponine's back for half an hour. He then asked her to roll over onto her back, she did, her back hurting less but still sore. The stinging had gone, at least. "Is your ankle okay?" Enjolras asked, remembering her limp. "yeah, I just sprained it" she lied, he knew she was lying and knew it was, of course, something of her father's doings "you know, you can always come and live with me" he suggested "how many times do I have to tell you, I can't" it was true, he had heard her say this many times before.

Enjolras hated seeing Eponine like this, beaten and bruised by her own father and his evil gang, and yet she wouldn't let him help her.

"I'm just going to get something from my flat, I won't be long" Joly said before leaving.

Enjolras grabbed a chair and went and sat by Eponine who was now lying on her side, in a sort of recovery position. He lent forward.

"Was it…him?" he asked, Eponine knew who he meant by _him _and she felt a tear drop fall down her cheek. "Hey, it's okay now" he said, wiping the tear with his thumb.

Eponine felt herself flush when his skin made contact with hers. "I'm tired" was the only word that she could think of and so with that she rolled herself onto her other side and closed her eyes.

* * *

**Okay this update was long but i've been working on my other story and i was kind of ignoring this one because i don't know what i'm doing with it but ahhh. I have another chapter i'm working on to follow this one and then i have plans for one more or two after that depending on how long it takes what's going to happen to happen. **

**This chapter 3 is a king of two part because i feel i need to update and also because it felt like a good ending too finish this chapter on, okay bye bye xxx **


	4. Chapter 3 - Part 2

Chapter 3 part 2

"Eponine" she heard someone calling her name, "Eponine" It came again. Forgetting where she was she pulled herself into the foetal position to protect her body. She felt a hand touch her on the shoulder, so she flinched mumbling "don't touch me" "leave me alone"

"Shhhh 'Ponine, it's me Enjolras" Eponine opened one eye and saw Enjolras standing over her, "hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" he said. Eponine rolled onto her back, she felt incredibly hot and her face was flushed, "Eponine you don't look well at all, I think you're coming down with something" Enjolras placed the back of his hand onto her forehead, "you're very hot"

"What's the time?" she asked, noticing that it was now dark outside, "you've been asleep all day, Joly came back with a pot of cream for you to put on, it's 8pm" he replied. Eponine was about to get out of bed when Enjolras pushed her down "you're not going any were miss" he said sternly, Eponine decided there was no point in trying to argue with him so she laid back down.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "no" she said, not feeling hungry one bit which was unusual. She did feel tired though, even if she had been sleeping all day. "okay, well I'm going to go and read so if you need me just shout" Enjolras said, and then he left and returned to his book about the battle of Waterloo.

Eponine rolled back over into her previous position and went back to sleep, feeling safe for the first time since she could remember. She dreamt about her and her sister Azelma skipping through an orchard full of apples all night.

She awoke early the next morning and got herself dressed, she'd been out all night she was sure to have to take a punishment for it when she got home, unless… unless she could find enough money to convince her father that a man had paid for her for the night, yes that is what she would do. She quietly made her way around Enjolras' apartment until she had found the money, she hated stealing money from people who were her friends but this could in fact save her life.

Before leaving she left a note in the kitchen saying thank you for the help.

When Eponine arrived home everyone was quiet and still, no signs of anyone being awake yet. Maybe she could get away with just saying she got home late, she went into the kitchen and began to sweep the floor, maybe doing some extra chores would help her get back on her father's good side, not that he had one.

Half an hour later she heard someone walking down the stairs, "Eponine" Thenadier shouted, "Yes papa" Eponine said grabbing the money and running to meet her father at the bottom of the stairs. "Where have you been miss?" he asked, "Papa, I was with a man he paid me to stay the night" she said quickly shoving all the money she had stolen from Enjolras into her father's hand.

Thenadier counted the money, "he pays well" he said pocketing the money and going into the kitchen to have his breakfast, which was a small glass of brandy.

Eponine couldn't help but stop a small smirk stretched across her face; she had gotten away with it, no punishment. She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom that she shared with her sister, she ran into the corner of the room and pulled up a floorboard that she used to hide things in, she pulled out a book that she had managed to keep when her father sold everything, this was about the eleventh time she had read it since then. She turned to page 80 and continued reading.

There was a knock on the floor below; it was her father calling for her and Azelma.

Azelma suddenly woke up and got dressed, "oh, Eponine" she said quickly covering herself in her chemise "I didn't see you there"

The two girls quickly went down the stairs to their father, "here" he said giving a small crust of bread to his daughters. "Go to work" he demanded, they both turned round and were about to leave "not you 'Ponine" he said grabbing her wrist.

Azelma stopped and look round to her sister; she blinked three times which was her and Eponine's way of silently sending their good luck to one another, Eponine responded with the same three blinks and then Azelma was gone.

"Papa?" Eponine questioned, turning to face her father. "You don't need to search for a customer today, I already found you one" "oh…" she said, this meant that it was a member of her father's gang. "You will go to Guelemer's place immediately" he told Eponine and then he shoved her towards the door.

This was a first, she thought. Guelemer had never been interested in her so why now? She didn't like to admit it but she was scared, Guelemer was the most physical imposing of her father's gang and he had killed the most people out of all of the Patron-Minette.

She arrived at his house and did the secret knock that only those involved with the Patron-Minette knew. The door flung open and Guelemer stood there smiling from ear to ear, "ah Miss Eponine" he said, "Come in".

Guelemer showed Eponine to his bedroom, "Montparnasse told me how good you are so I thought it was time for me to give you a ride" It made her feel sick that he and Montparnasse had been discussing her.

"Smile then you little slut" Guelemer shouted at her as he undid his trousers and took his t-shirt off. Eponine put on a fake smile, the man made his way over to the girl and began to undress her. Nobody had done this too her before, she felt exposed. A tear made its way down her cheek.

Guelemer push Eponine onto the bed and made his advance, he was rough, very rough, and it seemed to go on forever. Eponine couldn't help but scream or close her eyes, but whenever she done either it resulted in a hard smack across her face.

Finally he finished, and rolled onto his back breathing heavily.

"You may go" he told Eponine, and that she did. She got dressed as quick as she could, she was bleeding and she hurt a lot, the most she had ever done. She left the house and began to walk straight to Enjolras' house; she admitted that she needed help and comfort.

It took longer to get to Enjolras' house then it usually did, she had to walk slower than usual because of the pain but eventually she got there. She knocked on the door.

* * *

**I changed my name from alexandriaf60 to idreamedalittlefallofrain which is also my tumblr name is anyone is interested. **

**I also wrote a Doctor Who/Les Miserables crossover if anyone is interested, it's called 'Lost' **


	5. Chapter 4

Enjolras had been up at least an hour and a half when he heard the knock on his front door. He got up from the sofa where he was reading a book on the history of France, folding the corner of the page over itself he closed the book and placed it onto the table.

The knocking on the door began to get more frantic so he hurried over to it.

Enjolras opened the front door, "Eponine?" he said, going up and embracing her in a friendly hug. She was shaking and crying uncontrollably with her arms folded in front of her.

"Come on, let's get you inside" Enjolras said, signalling his hand for her to enter. Eponine took an unsteady step forward, Enjolras noticed a trail of blood running down her leg and picked up on what must have happened.

Eponine took a second unsteady step forward, "come here' Enjolras said, carefully scooping the brunette into his arms. She winced a little bit.

He placed Eponine onto the sofa, "let me fix you up a bath, I'll ask Joly to come over and bring Musichetta with him, how about that hey?" Eponine just nodded, "are you okay being on your own? I won't be long, I promise" Enjolras said, he waited for Eponine to nod before leaving.

About 5 minutes later Enjolras returned with Joly and Musichetta, "it's me" he said as he walked in through the door.

Eponine hadn't moved at all and seemed to be staring into the darkness, she had stopped crying though which was a start. Enjolras sat on the couch by Eponine's feet, he placed a hand onto her, she flinched, he didn't realise that he had placed his hand onto the top of her thigh. "I'm so sorry" he said, moving his hand away into his own lap.

"The bath's ready" Musichetta said, coming out from behind the door. Joly was making himself busy by making cups of coffee, it took his mind off not being able to do what he really wanted to do which was to check Eponine over.  
Eponine managed to slowly walk into Enjolras' spare room with help from Musichetta, who then helped her to undress. The two men stayed in the main room and sipped on the coffee Joly had just made.

Eponine sat in the bath motionless and silent as Musichetta washed her. The only time she did move was to wash away the remains of Clasquerous from herself with a flannel.

Musichetta had brought round one of her own dresses so Eponine could wear it instead of her rags. She helped Eponine into the navy blue dress, which loosely fell around her petite frame.

Eponine felt half clean and she smiled the tiniest smile to the Musichetta as she walked back into the main room of the house. She went over to the sofa across from where the two men were seated and sat down.

"Would you like a drink, or some food?" Enjolras asked, Eponine shook her head. This was the quietest and most vulnerable either of the two men had ever seen Eponine, it was like someone had burnt out the flame that was once lit within her.

"I'm going to go now, I have things that need to be done, but if there is anything else I can do then you know were I am" Musichetta said before leaving, "Thank you Musichetta" Enjolras replied and then saw her out.

The whole day Eponine sat in the same spot, hardly moving except to nod or shake her head in response to a question Enjolras had asked her. She didn't even make a noise.

At around 5pm Enjolras had given up on asking her if she wanted any food, the answer was always a shake of the head, but he knew she was hungry so he fixed up a meal of bread and cheese and a drink of water. He put it onto a plate and gave it to Eponine. She didn't flinch.

Enjolras decided to go into his bedroom to allow Eponine some privacy too eat, he took his book and continued to read.

When he returned the plate of food was gone and so had the water, but still she was seated in the same position as Enjolras had left her in.

Hesitantly he walked over to Eponine and sat beside her, she turned to face him. "Thank you" she said in a croaky voice and moved her head to lean against his shoulder, Enjolras wrapped his arm around her tiny figure.

She fell asleep in the warmth of his body, only to be awoken by Enjolras shaking her and shouting her name. She was having a nightmare about what had happened and had begun to scream and fidget in her sleep, Enjolras couldn't seem to wake her to begin with but eventually he succeeded.

Eponine awoke and instantly began crying and shaking again, just like when she had turned up on Enjolras' doorstep during the morning.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, pulling her into him and rubbing the top of her arm up and down to give comfort. Eponine didn't answer and a silence fell upon the home once again.

Ten minutes later Eponine finally broke the silence, it seemed that during that time she had been deciding what to say and building up her confidence to speak.

"I was so scared" she said, Enjolras pulled her in closer to him, "It was my first time with him" she gulped. "He was so rough, and..." she broke off and moved her hand up to Enjolras' chest. "Who was he?" Enjolras asked, Eponine shook her head "one of the Patron-Minette" she said.

Enjolras felt a sense of anger take over his body, what he really wanted to do was to go and put the man in his place, but Enjolras was not stupid. He needed to stay with Eponine and support her in this vulnerable state and protect her the best he can, there was no point him attempting to try and stand up to one of the most brutal gangs in the whole of Paris it would just make matters worse.

"Eponine?" He said, shifting his body so that he was now angled towards Eponine. "yes?" she questioned, moving herself to look at him, "please stay here" Enjolras begged. Eponine was about to retort but Enjolras pushed his finger onto her lips to shush her, "please" he said again.

* * *

**I probably won't be updating for a good month or so until my exams are over and done with, but you never know i might put up another chapter during this time! (i've had this one written since the day after i last update, ehe) xx**


	6. Chapter 5

Later on in the evening Enjolras had left his home to fetch some supplies so that he could cook a hearty meal for Eponine who was completely shook up about her experience. He told her that he wouldn't be long and that he would make sure that the door was securely locked so that nobody could enter, Eponine didn't care because she wasn't planning on staying. She knew what was best to her and that staying the night would just end in a punishment tomorrow because she would miss her curfew and that her father would end up beating Azelma instead, also Azelma would be sick with worry.

As soon as Eponine heard the key turn in the lock and the sound of Enjolras walking away she went and got change out of the beautiful clothes that Musichetta had given to her, they were too beautiful for a street urchin. Eponine put on her previous clothes, the inside if her skirt stained with blood although Musichetta had attempted to scrub it away. She neatly folded the clothes she had got changed from and placed them on a stool in the bedroom.

Her next challenge was to find a way out now that the door was securely locked. She walked around the home checking every draw trying the find a spare key. She knew that there had to be one spare somewhere and so she kept rummaging. Time was beginning to speed up and she thought that Enjolras would come home any minute, she hurried into his bedroom and went through a draw filled with notes and pens and eventually, right at the very bottom, she found a key. Eponine pulled the key out and slammed the draw shut with a thud before quickly rushing to the front door and trying the key in the lock, relieved when it did indeed fit.

Eponine placed the key on top of a book that was sitting on the stairs and then left, not bothering to lock the door behind her. She walked quickly down the vast web of streets, not thinking twice about where she was going, she knew the layout of Paris like the back of her hand. She made sure to pick pocket a few unsuspecting men as she rushed through before finally she found herself standing at her front door.

Slowly she began to open it, trying so hard not to make a sound. She failed miserably. "EPONINE IS THAT YOU? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN GIRL?" her father screamed at her. Thenadier launched himself at his daughter, kicking and punching her as he went. Eponine could smell the alcohol on her father, she was scared. She knew what he was like when drunk. "I'm sorry papa" she pleaded, "I'm so sorry" Eponine began crying, "WHY ARE YOU CRYING YOU LITTLE BABY, YOU'RE A THENADIER FOR GOODNESS SAKE" This only made Eponine cry out even louder, suddenly she saw a bottle hurtling towards her, she tried to get out the way but it smashed over her head. It didn't hurt, she no longer felt any pain but she could see the blood pouring onto the floor, there was a lot of it.

Thenadier hadn't meant to actually hit his daughter, it was more of a threat but she had tried to move out the way and instead had gotten directly into the path of the oncoming bottle. The amount of blood had scared him, he watched as Eponine struggled to keep away and then collapse onto the floor in a heap. _I've killed her_ he thought to himself, _I have to move her, pretend I had nothing to do with, she can't be found in MY house_. Before Thenadier had made a full on plan in his head he was already carrying Eponine into the darkened alleys that made up Paris. He ran as fast as he could, Eponine was light so it didn't slow him down as much as he was expecting, he ran and ran until he was far enough from his home. He turned down into a smaller alley way and dumped the body before hurrying home.

* * *

**Yes this is incredibly short but i'm getting to the stage where i was just having to put something up. I'm only going to write one or two more chapters for this story because i'm finding it so hard to write and i'm getting to the stage of giving up (but i will finish it, just for you guys!) I'm sorry if this upsets anyone but i'm just busy and have a lot of stories so i need to start finishing some. I am sorry it has been so long since my last update but *sighh* i can't be bothered. **


End file.
